Glimpses- Sylvia Katherine Vincent
by queenkhaleesistark
Summary: Glimpses through the life of Sylvia Katherine Vincent or Sylvie, through her birth to her mother's affair, to her fathers's new wife and onwards. Mentions of domestic violence, adultery and minor child abuse.
1. Chapter 1- The Birth of an Angel

Hello, readers, this is a little set of drabbles based around Sylvie and her life, from her birth onwards, through Kitty's affair and Elliot's new wife. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- All characters that you recognise belong to the BBC and the writers of Crimson Field, however any names you don't recognise belong to me.

Happy reading,

Rosie xx

* * *

The Birth of an Angel

"Push Mrs Vincent, Push!" yelled the midwife as she stood by the bed of the young girl egging the girl to push.

"I can't!" Kitty protested, tears rolling from her tired eyes.

_'Yes you can Kitty'_

Kitty found James' voice in her head, she had spent months debating whether to run from Elliot. It should be James in the next room, he should be her husband. She knew he would be in the room holding onto her hand tightly, mopping her brow, kissing her forehead as she gave birth to their child.

But it wasn't his child, it was Elliot's. A child born out of convenience and lineage, a pain filled experience.

Kitty pushed with all her might, damaging one of the midwife's hand in the process. She panted and pushed, until she heard an almighty cry.

"It's a girl, Mrs Vincent." The midwife exclaimed next to her. Her sister in law Christine cradled the baby girl in her arms shushing her.

"Shhsh, little one," she rocked the baby back and forth. A tear fell from her eye and rolled down her porcelain cheek.

"Christine, what's wrong?" Kitty asked worriedly seeing her sister in law crying.

"She's just so beautiful, like a little angel," she cooed to the baby and she handed her to Kitty, swaddled in a pink blanket

"Hello, little one." She whispered as she settled in her arms. She looked into her daughter's soft brown eyes, she was perfect. She jumped a little when her daughter closed her tiny fingers around Kitty's thumb.

The doors opened and Elliot walked in quickly. He looked worried and looked like he had gotten angry.

"Katherine," he gasped as he got to the side of the bed and peered over her shoulder at the baby girl.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked Elliot, softly. Elliot nodded as his face spread with a smile, something that was very rare to see. Kitty carefully and gently placed her daughter in her husband's arms.

"What are we going to call this little angel?" asked Elliot to Kitty who had propped herself up. Elliot was a completely changed person looking at the infant settled in his arms, his hard, fierce, icy exterior had melted at seeing her rosy cheeks.

"Sylvia" she said confidently. A name she had come across by accident, she and Christine had gone to see a ballet named Sylvia, a nymph who falls in love with a shepherd boy.

"Sylvie, hmm? Yes, I think Sylvie will suit her" Elliot replied.

"Mr Vincent, you are needed. The Duke of Warwick has arrived." A butler said as he rushed into the room. Elliot handed little Sylvie back to Kitty and hurried out of the room.

"My darling Sylvie" Kitty whispered kissing the top of her daughters small head. The only thing good and pure that had come out of her marriage to Elliot.

* * *

How was it? I tried to capture a broken family like the Vincent's are but Elliot was a little OOC but don't worry he will return to his ways in the next chapter. Please review, I love feedback and want to hear from you lot. What do you want to read?

Rosie xx


	2. Chapter 2- A Young Spectator

Hello again, hope you liked the first chapter The Birth of an Angel. Here's another instalment of Glimpses, this time Sylvie is 5 years old and finds out her father is not who she thought he was.

WARNING- Mentions of domestic abuse

Disclaimer- All characters that you recognise belong to the BBC and the writers of Crimson Field, however any names you don't recognise belong to me.

Happy reading,

Rosie xx

* * *

A Young Spectator

"Would you like some tea Mr Teddy?" asked a 5 year old Sylvie to her teddy bear: a beige bear, with big beady eyes, a wide smile and a smart blue waistcoat.

Sylvie reached over the small wooden table to where 'Mr Teddy' was sat on a low wooden chair and used her left hand to bend his neck slightly, making it look like he was nodding.

"Of course you can have some tea Mr Teddy" exclaimed Sylvie as she took her rose printed white tea pot and poured 'tea' into Mr Teddy's porcelain tea cup that sat before him.

"What about you Mrs Cottontail do you want any tea?" Sylvie asked the giant flopsy rabbit that sat next to her on a chair. As she leant over to pour Mrs Cottontail's tea, she heard a crash and a woman's scream.

"ELLIOT!" the scream was the very recognisable voice of her mother. Sylvie's eyes grew wide as she heard the sound of a slap. She put down the teapot and walked towards the door. She grabbed the door handle and pulled it down, she wasn't allowed out of the nursery without Nanny Greenwood. She tiptoed silently towards the room she knew was her parent's bedroom and where she heard the shouting coming from.

She got towards the white door which was ajar slightly. She peeped through. Her mother was stood into the corner with her hands covering her face as her father stood over her and was shouting at her. Sylvie could see his fists clenched at his sides.

"You little bitch! You planned this to humiliate me! That deal needed to be signed off and now, because of you, they won't sign. You just had to go and talk even though you knew that you shouldn't. You just couldn't keep your stupid mouth of yours shut." Elliot yelled, saliva spewing from his mouth onto her face.

As he spoke, he advanced towards Kitty, trapping her more into a corner. As she looked around for a way to escape, she registered Sylvie's terrified face from through the crack in the door. She mouthed 'Go' to Sylvie. Kitty hoped that Elliot's focus remained on her. He had not yet touched Sylvie but that is always at the back of her mind. As long as it's only Kitty getting hurt, at least she is protecting her child.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought Miss Hart should be known to your friends, the harlot that seems to share your bed now!" She contradicted fiercely.

"Any harlot would be much better than you! You're as frigid as a log!" He yelled in insult.

Elliot grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her towards the floor, under the pressure her knees gave out and he stood triumphantly over her, fist raised. As it descended, she could already feel the burning imprint of his hand on her face

"Mummy!" Sylvie yelled running towards her. She leant down to Kitty and put her hand on her forehead.

"Daddy, why are you hitting Mummy?" asked Sylvie as she turned around to see Elliot.

"Daddy didn't mean it Princess, he got a little angry, and it was an accident" Elliot said to Sylvie.

"Mummy?" Sylvie looked to her mother as Kitty tried to open her eye that was bruised closed. A patchwork of yellows, purples and blues decorated the skin that was not covered by lavender lace, there was red welts where his nails had dug into the tenderness of her neck.

"Come on Princess, I'll read you a story" said Kitty as she gradually hauled herself up from the floor, never once did Elliot attempt to help her in her struggle. Sylvie skipped out of the bedroom.

"Make it a short one, come straight back here. I still need to talk to you" Elliot hissed threateningly in Kitty's ear as he gripped her arm hard digging his nails into her flesh. He released her with a coy smile.

Kitty walked towards the nursery, she found Sylvie sat on her wooden stool.

"So what book do we want sweetheart?" asked Kitty of Sylvie as she sat on the bed of pillows in the middle of the floor.

"Cinderella, mummy" Sylvie answered as she journeyed to her bookshelf and pulled out a book with the gold lettering 'Cinderella' on the front.

She hurried back towards Kitty, Kitty gathered Sylvie in her lap and started to plait her long chocolate brown hair with shaky hands. Sylvie sat contentedly as she read aloud Cinderella which sat in her lap.

"Is father your handsome prince, mummy?" Asked Sylvie sceptically as she blinked her brown eyes at Kitty.

"Not exactly, honey" she replied, he was anything but; he was violent, got angry easily, beat her and embarrassed her frequently at public events.

"I want to marry a handsome prince" said Sylvie jovially. The two sat like that for the rest of the afternoon, Kitty totally forgetting about going back to Elliot. A decision she would regret.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I found it difficult to write Elliot hitting Kitty but I hoped I did it justice. Are you enjoying it so far? Once again please review if you'd like.

Here's a little glimpse at the next chapter- The Middle Girl

**_It was the middle of the night when Sylvie was awoken from her silent slumber. Kitty gently shook her daughter awake. _**

**_"Sylvie!" she whispered. _**

**_"Mummy? What's going on?" asked Sylvie a little worried. _**

**_"Sylvie, we're leaving. Get dressed, There's a man called James, Mummy and him are old friends, he's going to take us somewhere. Daddy is very angry with Mummy." Kitty explained as she stuffed a few of Sylvie's clothes into a small carpet bag she carried. Sylvie pulled on a long sleeved dress and a pair of shoes, she then buttoned on her coat._**

Till next time readers,

Rosie xx


End file.
